


Dunphy Father/Son Day

by TheAndyChrist



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Barebacking, Cheesy, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Humor, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Roleplay, Sitcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: Phil and Luke enjoy Dunphy Father/Son Day! Luke fights his feelings for his dad, but ends up with a happy ending!





	Dunphy Father/Son Day

“Luuuke.... LUKE!” Phil Dunphy tapped and tried opening Luke’s bedroom door, but unfortunately, and likely obvious for anyone with a teenage son, it was locked. Phil continued to knock and whined, “Luke, today's the day we get to spend the whole day together! The ole Dunphy Father/Son Day!” 

Phil’s excitement was met with complete silence. 

On the other side of the door, Luke sat in his bed, wearing headphones, listening to music and jerking off. Luke had no idea what day it was, but he was rock hard. He was edging his dick to his dad's Instagram, but he wanted to keep that very secret. 

Phil escalated his determination, banged on Luke’s door and said, “Luke, I'll knock this door down to spend time with youuu!” 

The poorly secured door came down. Phil found Luke jerking off in bed. Phil froze, as it took a moment for Luke to react. Luke felt a draft, stroked his thick erection, turned his face to his collapsed door, and saw his spying father. Phil quickly turned around, as shirtless Luke covered his erection with his comforter and yelled. 

“Dad! What are you doing? How embarrassing.” Luke crossed his arms and turned red. 

“Luke, it's our father/son day! Today, we're supposed to do everything together.” Phil sighed, unbuckled his belt, turned back around and dropped his jeans. “Everything.” 

“Dad! Oh my god.” Luke pulled up one side of his headphones. Luke wanted this so much but always fought his urges. He didn't want to cross the line. 

Phil walked toward beaming Luke and said, “Whatcha watchin?” Phil reached in his boxers and stroked his cock to the left. 

Luke clicked off his dad's page and said, “Dad, I don't want to jerk off to you.. with you. I told you it's weird.” 

“Come on, Luke.” Phil pulled back Luke’s comforter, uncovered Luke’s big, throbbing erection and said, “You’re so big.” Phil slipped off his boxers. 

“Please, don’t...” Luke’s cock pulsed and flexed, as his dad lifted it and stroked him. “Ah. Oh my.” Luke moaned a little. Phil spit in his hand, jerked him a second and sucked him. Luke huffed, crossed his arms and said, “Dad.” 

Phil drooled down the base of Luke’s enormous cock. Phil tugged at his son’s stout cock and said, “But I'm just so proud.” He straddled Luke, guided Luke’s cockhead and slid down the thick shaft attached. 

“Oh, Dad. Uh. Um. Okay.” Luke couldn’t believe his dad was riding him bareback and it felt fucking amazing. Luke melted into his bed, as Phil curved and curled his ass down his fat and juicy cock. 

“You’ll make some woman a very happy wife one day.” Phil stroked his meat and said, “Very satisfied wife.” Phil groaned, looked down, sprayed up Luke’s chest and soaked the bottom half of his face. 

Luke swallowed a mouthful of Phil’s spunk and said, “Oh my god, Dad!” Luke knocked his feeble dad off his cock and said, “I swallowed your cum.” 

Phil popped up onto his feet beside Luke's bed. Phil's wet cock sat eye level with Luke, as Phil said, “I'm sorry, Luke, I wasn't expecting to do it so quickly.” Phil gasped, as Luke took his dick in his hands. 

Luke sucked his dad's slippery cock and said, “Dad, I shouldn't do this.” Luke sucked down Phil's cock, tasted more astounding cum, and gagged himself. Luke's cock sat rock hard on his stomach. It flexed and beaded with precum. “No, dad.” 

“Luke.” 

“It's not right to mom.” 

“Your mother and I love you children so much.” 

“I love you too, dad. Like that. Like that! I put your erection in my mouth.” 

“I remember. I'll always love you.” Phil bent over and slurped up Luke's cock, but Luke pushed him off. 

“It didn't happen. I'm sorry, dad. I don't know what you're talking about.” Luke spoke cold. 

“Sorry, I'll wait downstairs.” Phil stumbled down the hall, because he just felt Luke’s unforgettable blowjob and forgot to pull up his jeans. “Take as long as you neeeeed.” Phil tripped down the stairs in a very comedic and cliché way, but he miraculously landed unscathed. 

Luke got out of bed and got dressed, all with a massive erection. Luke purposely didn't wear boxers, because he planned to beat off as soon as possible wherever they went. He'd beat off in the bathroom of a hospital if he had to or the car if Phil ran inside somewhere and told him to wait in the car. He'd done that plenty of times. 

Luke went downstairs to see what his dad was talking about and said, “What did you say today was? I was busy reading.” Luke’s sarcasm flew past his bewildered dad. 

“What were you reading? Oh, right. Luke, I'm so sorry for interrupting your, uh, special time.” Phil felt horrible and added, “I'll share this with you since it's just us here, when I was your age I was choking the monkey every chance I got.” 

“With gramps?” 

“No! Not really? God, the things I've forgotten.” Phil looked sad and said, “I made myself forget them.” 

“It’s okay, dad. I'll beat off eventually.” Luke’s arms were crossed and he seemed rather angry, but evidently still fully erect. 

He didn't catch it at first, but after a beat, Luke realized the correlation between the relationship he has with his father and that of his father and his father's father. 

“Okay, I won't bring it up again. Zip.” Phil pretended to zip his mouth shut, but said, “Your mom took your sisters to the beauty parlor for a day of beauty, but I got us a full day planned doing man stuff.” 

“Wow, dad. We always do man stuff. Why can't we go and relax like the girls do?” 

“I think that's a great idea.” Phil looked into the camera with a fake smile and threw two monster truck tickets in the trash. He said, “There’s this massage place I went to when I was your age and the ladies there were..” Phil realized Luke didn’t want to go down this road with his dad and stopped himself. Full stop. 

“And they gave you happy endings?” 

“Luke!” That was exactly what Phil had in mind. “Who told you about happy endings?” 

“Um, movies, the internet, HBO, CNN..” 

“Okay, Luke, I got it.” Phil came up with another plan and said, “We could surprise your mom and see what they do on their days together.” 

Luke knew how to get his dad to do what he wanted and said, “But, Dad, I'd love to see where you used to go for fun when you were my age.” 

“That Miss Taiwan’s Massage closed down years ago.” 

Luke turned, looked at Phil like he knew something and said, “No, it didn't. My friend Eric went there with his dad last month. Eric said he never felt more close to his dad in his whole life. He said he and his dad text message each other all day now.” 

Phil looked into the camera and said, “Last one to the car has to ride with his head out the window..” Phil dashed out of the kitchen and fell over his feet. Luke hopped over him and beat him to the car. 

Moments later, they pulled into Miss Taiwan’s Massage. Phil’s hair was a mess and he spit the twentieth fly out of his mouth and said, “Twenty. You’re right it is still in business.” 

“I told ya so.” 

They entered and Miss Taiwan greeted them, “I didn’t think I'd see you again so soon.” 

Luke looked at Phil and Phil bashfully chuckled, and said, “I've never met you before.” 

“Whatever you say, Buttercup.” Miss Taiwan approached Luke and said, “And what should I call you?” 

“I'm his son, Luke.” 

“No, that won't do. I call you Champagne Prince.” 

“That’s a funny name. Where did you come up with that?” Phil looked intently. 

“He dying to pop like champagne, Buttercup.” She pointed down at Luke’s plump package stretching the denim. 

Phil blushed and said, “He's sixteen.” 

"In four months." 

She stepped up to Luke, rubbed his mound and asked, “Has a woman ever touched you?” She put her hand in his pants and grabbed his cock. 

"Oh my." Luke liked the strange, older lady's hand in his pants. 

“Miss Taiwan!” Phil pulled her arm away from his son. 

“Yes, indeed.” 

“I liked it.” Luke held Miss Taiwan’s arm, as she led him to the main room. 

Phil followed them, because he knew what was next, Luke had to choose his masseuse. The young ladies all looked very young and promiscuous. Phil watched his son check them all out, but Phil went and lined up with the ladies. 

Miss Taiwan nudged the nearest woman. The ladies were mostly young Asian women. They were dressed in long, flowy gowns. The woman walked in front of Luke and bared her breasts. Luke liked girls, but just had a weird attraction to his dad. Her tits made Luke ejaculate in his pants. 

“Uhh, uh. Oh my god. Shit. Shit.” Luke hunched over and moaned, as the girls giggled and Miss Taiwan clapped her hands. 

“Champagne easily pop.” Miss Taiwan laughed heartily, as the woman lounged and relaxed. 

Phil was confused. He didn't expect Luke to pop over a pair of tits. “Luke?” 

“Dad..” Luke was groggy and embarrassed. 

“You heard him. He wants his dad to massage him. Right this way.” Phil took Luke by the arm and guided him to a room with a massage table, as the young ladies giggled. Phil pretended to be one of the ladies and asked, “Have you gotten massage here before?” He chose to use broken English. 

“Dad, you know I haven't. Why didn't you let me pick one of the sexy ladies?” 

“Oh, your dad here too? We get to him. Don't worry. Just relax.” Phil sprayed the cushion and said, “Go ahead, take off your clothes and we put towel over you.” Phil remained in character. 

Luke took his shirt off and his large pink nipples erected, as he watched his dad wipe the table. He unfastened his belt, looked at his dad and asked, “Do I have to take off everything?” 

“Yesss, but leave on your underwear.” Phil talked in his regular voice.

“But, I..”

“Come on, now. Hurry up, Champagne Prince.” Phil commanded Luke to strip, but he didn’t see Luke went commando until Luke’s long, soft cock bounced out of his pants. Phil’s eyes grew with secret surprise and he said, “Oh, you have no underwear. Very nice. We start on back. Please, get on your stomach first.” 

“Okay, dad.. I mean, Buttercup?” Luke stretched out on the questionably steady massage table with his bubbly ass in the air. His cock bent underneath him and sat with his balls, peeking between his muscular legs. 

“Damn.” Phil blurted from the immaculate sight. 

Phil quickly put a towel over Luke’s delicious derrière, but he could still see Luke’s cock and balls. Phil tried ignoring the awesome sight, as he grabbed a tube of massage oil and squirted it up and down Luke’s bare back. Phil started on Luke’s shoulder and shoulder blades. He massaged Luke’s neck and moved down his back. 

“Dad.” 

“Shh, he next.” 

Phil’s hands massaged Luke’s lower back and hit the top of Luke’s buttocks. He stopped there and squirted oil up and down Luke’s legs. Luke’s manly legs radiated, as Phil massaged his muscles and ran his hands up and down Luke’s hairy legs. He took Luke’s cold foot, but Luke tore it back and went into a giggling fit. 

“Hahaha, sorry. My feet are really ticklish.” 

Phil went back into his fake accent and said, “It’s okay.” Phil kissed the top of Luke's foot and took the towel away, exposing Luke's full, pale white ass. 

“Damn.” Phil coughed, went back into his accent and said, “Move legs wider.” Phil opened his son's legs and gazed at a small garden of brown hair surrounding a rich, pink hole. His son's large testicles squarely sat below. 

Phil squirted oil on Luke's virgin asshole and rubbed it in, as Luke's cock erected beneath him. He pushed his ass out to allow his shaft to swing up his stomach. Phil's fingers drove into Luke's deep, tight hole. Phil became naked, erect, and ravenous. 

“We get to your dad right now.” 

Phil hopped onto the table, aimed his slick cock and whisked it into Luke. Luke seized. He ached, as Phil paused, realizing he started to fast. Luke yipped. Phil waited. His hard, fat shaft sat dormant. It was like they jointly recognized their places in society and nature as a whole and still fucked. 

Luke pushed back. He let Phil know to either shit or get off the pot. Phil woke up. His cock was very hard, but didn't have any direction at first. Once Phil felt Luke's consent he went all in. He fucked Luke like he wanted. He knew he could nut and fought it. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, Buttercup.” 

Phil looked at the camera, wound his cock into his son's cushiony ass and said, “Yeah, I'm not Champagne Prince nutting to a pair of tits.” 

“I'm close right now.” Luke moaned. Phil speed up. Luke huffed, thought about coming and asked, “Where does the name Buttercup come from.” 

“Buttercup?” Phil fucked with a mission. 

Luke pushed his ass back with his dad's thrusts and said, “You going to fill my cup.” 

“Luke.” Phil kissed Luke's back. He kissed up his shoulder. 

“Dad.” Luke kissed his dad on the mouth. Phil kissed Luke. They kissed, as Phil thrashed Luke's bouncy ass cheeks. Luke enjoyed the way his ass flattened and expanded in his dad's fluffy pubic hair, but his dad's javelin felt just like a giant, stinging thorn. 

Phil got tunnel vision, looking down at his consumed shaft wind in and out of a hot, young ass. Luke moaned and kind of brought Phil back to Earth. Phil pulled out and sighed, “Oh, Luke.” 

Luke pushed his dad's painful cock back in his ass and demanded, “Fuck me, dad.” 

“Oh, Luke.” Phil kissed Luke and fucked him. Their bodies slapped together and their moans synchronized. 

Luke kissed Phil and whispered, "Ah, it really hurts. I want to please you.” 

“Luke.” Phil fucked Luke harder and came. “Uhh, uh, uh, damn.” Phil draped himself across Luke's back, slowly fucked Luke and whispered, “You're a Buttercup now, son.” Phil swirled his cock inside Luke. 

“Oh.” Luke pushed Phil's cock out and his asshole queefed loudly. 

They laughed and laughed and laughed and then, Luke fucked and filled Phil. And the Buttercups decided to turn Dunphy Father/Son Day into a regular occurrence.


End file.
